Companies, organizations and civilian/military government entities often have electronic data repositories for storage of critical and/or sensitive data. The data repositories can be static storage facilities for archiving data storage devices, or dynamic storage facilities that provide for the electronic transfer of data into and out of data storage devices. In either case, the data storage devices are typically maintained in a physical location that is secured utilizing one or more conventional “secure facility” systems such as locked rooms/buildings, security checks for personnel having authorized access to the secure facility, alarm systems, etc. However, if access is gained to the secure facility, it is often easy to physically remove or steal the data storage devices maintained in the secure facility. Given the current state-of-the-art in data storage device capacity, it is conceivable that one individual can walk off with large amounts of critical and/or sensitive data in a coat pocket. Once in possession of these data storage devices, the thief can access the secret or confidential data thereon at his leisure using his own processing equipment. Even if the stored confidential data is encrypted for security, most (if not all) encryption routines can be “cracked” given enough time and sufficient computing power.